Rosario Vampire Aliens and yokia
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: What if Tsukune wasnt human or yokia, what if he was something far more dangerous? Human Mizore. AU Kokoa


Rosario vampire: the thing

Ch 1: rosario+ a vampire

I own nothing.

A old six wheeled bus drove through the city streets. The stop sign on it was in the shape of a pumpkin and the front grill was shaped like hundreds of sharp teeth, giving a menacing look to the vehicle. The hood ornament was a small bat with a large mouth and if you looked closely enough, you'd swear you could see its eyes glow. On the bus was one passenger. A boy, his hair was brown and messy, much like his father's. He had hemochromic eyes, one golden and one blue. He wore a tan colored uniform with the words "YokiaAcademy" written on a Crest over the right pocket. He had a small bag with him containing his clothes, books some yen and oddly, bags of blood and a lighter.

"Hey kid, you going to yokia eh? " the bus driver asked eerily. His eyes carried a orange glow to them, his mustache was done in an 19th century French style and his cap shadowed his face.

" Yeah, uh bus driver suma, eyes on the road." the boy stated nervously.

"I know where I'm going kid, so you do know yokia is one scary place? " the bus driver grinned sinisterly. They suddenly were driving through a tunnel of swirling lights.

" I'm far more scared of my parents if I skip school." the boy chuckled nervously. "Besides I won't have to worry about much."

The bus came out of the tunnel along a Cliffside road. The sea was blood red and the sky was clear. The Forrest was dead and fall of browned fallen leaves. As the boy got off the bus he chuckled at the sign for the school which was dressed up as a scarecrow. "cool." the boy smiled.

"Good bye tsukune." the bus driver chuckled before driving off.

The boy, tsukune looked towards the retreating bus briefly then rolled his hetrochromic eyes in annoyance before they both shifted to brown. As he walked though the woods, he couldn't help but compare this place to Kurumu's place or Yukari's gardin, maybe gin's estate. There was a ring of a bell and a girls voice called "WATCH OUT!" with a heavy thud something hit his back, sending him, the girl and her bike flying.

'Ugh, what, what happened?' tsukune though to himself. 'what's this' he thought groggily as he gave a testing squeeze with his left hand, he heard a soft whimper and quickly realized his hand was on the chest of the pink haired girl below him. He blushed and quickly pulled back. "I God I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I swear!"

The girl sat up, revealing she was also in school uniform. She had a silver cross around her neck on a choker. Her eyes were a gentle emerald green. "Oh dear! I'm sorry I'm anemic and my vision went blurry and I couldn't see where I was going!"

"Uh, it's okay." tsukune apologized. "I should of moved aside, I was way too focused on the scenery."

"Oh you're bleeding!" the girl exclaimed as she pulled out a handkerchief. Tsukune backed up a bit. Suddenly the pink haired girl stopped. "That scent, I'm sorry... you see I'm a vampire!" without much warning she had bitten into tsukune's neck.

"Crap ! " tsukune exclaimed as he quickly melted away from the girl's grip.

The girl suddenly folded over in pain as she clutched her abdomen." ouchy. " she groaned. Tsukune reached into his bag and pulled out a container of blood. Uncorked it and put it to the vampire's lips." Drink this, it'll help." needing no further prompting, she quickly drunk the blood until the vile was empty. "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded. "thanks, what happened then and who are you?"

"I'm tsukune Auno. When you drank my blood, you infected yourself. "tsukune explained carefully.

" Infected?! " the girl choked in shock.

" Yeah, sorry about that. " he apologized sincerely." I tried to avoid it. Kind of why I carry the blood viles with me. It dilutes my blood enough to give your body a chance."

"Thanks, oh I'm Moka akashya." the Pinkette smiled. "So what do you think of vampires?"

"They're pretty cool. I've never met one in person and I don't judge people by the actions of others so I've got nothing against them." tsukune smiled as he helped moka to her feet.

"Okay. Hey, tsukune Chan, will you be my friend? " moka asked timidly.

Tsukune seemed to think for a few seconds then smiled and nodded." Of course I will Moka. "

" you're my first friend. " moka admitted with a slight smile. There were eight loud rings of a bell through the air, signaling the start of class." Oh, we should hurry, don't want to be late to class on the first day. "

After orientation was done tsukune was sitting in homeroom 1-3. Next to him was his childhood friend Kurumu kurani. A blue haired succubus who prided herself on being able to flaunt her body and was excellent at knitting, hence why she had hundreds of yellow knitted sweaters. Towards the front of the class was the teacher. She was dressed in denim jeans and a yellow shirt. Her Auburn hair was done similarly to cat ears and her small nose kept twitching. On the board she had written 'Welcome Monsters' oddly a purple haired girl in the corner of the room looked at it oddly like she was thinking it was a joke of some kind.

"Welcome class to yokia academy! " the teacher smiled ditzily as she began to draw a circle on the board." As you all know yokia academy is a school for monsters." at that the purple haired girl flinched, unnoticed by many for some reason. "The entire point of this school is to learn to coexist with humans."

"What a bunch of bull! Why don't we just kill all the meatbags and rape all the hot chick's?" a boy scoffed. He had blonde hair and lots of piercings and a unnaturally long tongue.

"Well Mr... " the teacher, miss nekonome looked at the role briefly." Sizou humans outnumber us three to one."

"so?" Sizou scoffed arrogantly. "were still stronger."

"listen asshole, humans when they put their minds to it can fuck us up in the extreme, the damned nuke the Americans made was tested in Hiroshima to eliminate yokia you bloody moron, you want to be killed or something? " kurumu snapped. Tsukune was actually surprised she remembered that from when she came over two years ago.

" uh, back on track please? Meow? " miss nekonome asked" besides no humans can get in here, the magical barrier keeps us hidden and if a human did get in they'd be killed on sight."

"That so? I've been smelling human since I got here. " Sizou smirked as he looked behind tsukune at the purple haired girl.

" sorry my bad. " tsukune said, covering for the obviously human, to him, girl." I went to a human show before I came to school, must of forgot to shower. "

" sorry I'm late sensei! " a voice called as a firmilular pinkette walked in." I got lost after orientation. "

" quiet fine miss...? " miss nekonome began.

" moka akashya" moka stated.

"very well miss akashya, you can go sit next to Mr Auno." miss nekonome smiled.

"tsukune! " moka called as she rushed over and tackled him into a tight hug.

" Why does he get to hug the goddess? " pervert 1 growled.

" he'd better not touch that hotty" growled another.

"I'll kill him for touching what is mine" the third threatened menacingly. Miss nekonome however remained blissfully unaware.

After class had ended tsukune, kurumu and moka managed to find the purple haired human sneaking towards the bus stop.

"Hey, mizore right? " tsukune asked calmly. The girl jumped slightly then nodded, not facing him." look, I can understand you being scared, just ignore Sizou. "

" B-But I don't belong here. " mizore gulped shyly.

" Look, we know you're a human." Moka stated timidly. "I may have been hurt by them, but I'd never harm one willingly."

"Y-you're not Going to kill me?" mizore asked hopefully.

"No, we won't, I was raised alongside my adopted cousin Kyoko and she's a human." tsukune smiled calmly. "Look, if you want to stay we can keep you safe."

"uh,s-sure, I'm pretty sure my mother is a Yuki onna anyway and I know I'm adopted." mizore stuttered quietly.

"Yahoo hoo hoo! " kurumu called in glee." More friends! "

" I thought I smelt human, I was right! " chuckled a voice as a blonde figure walked into the clearing." I'm going to enjoy raping you! " they snarled as their body split and grew until he was twelve feet tall, fat and clad in bonelike armor.

" Sizou. " tsukune growled. His bones cracked in his right arm as it formed into its new shape. His ribs snapped and pulled outwards and his shirt was forced up, revealing a gaping maw where his chest is. His head split open and into four parts as a long barbed tongue whipped out. His fingers became claws and five massive snake like fangs formed in the maw. "girls get back, I'll handle this."

"disgusting shit! " Sizou snapped as he charged at tsukune. The creature that is tsukune lept a side and using his fangs and tongue ripped off Sizou's arm." ahh fuck! "

Sizou grabbed tsukune and flung him into moka. Sending both flying into a tree.

There was a violet flash as bats flew through the air around moka in a helix pattern. Her hair grew and turned silver, her bust and ass grew tenfold and her eyes turned a piercing red.

"So, this is what you wake me for, a orc. Know your place! " the new moka snapped as she rushed to Sizou and kicked his through his chest. Tendrils of flesh and blood erupted from her leg, skewering the dying orc." What the fuck?! "

" Ahh... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Sizou screamed as his bloated body began to collapse in upon itself, leaving a shriveled and dried husk before the Tendrils retreated into moka.

" what did you do to me? " moka demanded as she turned and picked up tsukune by his fangs.

" You drank my blood, it adapted your body, that's the resault." tsukune explained simply. "I did do my best earlier to fix it but I guess I fucked up."

" well now I'm thirst, since this is your fault, you'll help." moka stated simply and drove her fangs into tsukune's neck. As she did so, tsukune returned to normal, the only sign he was in a fight was the splinters in his clothing. "you know, that wasn't half bad, for now you're only alive due to your blood and keeping my other self safe from harm, watch over us well or know your place." she threatened before reattach in her rosario and going limp in tsukune's arms.

"T-thats what you really look like? " mizore asked nervously.

" not exactly, I'm always in my true form, I'm a hive minded shape shifter." tsukune explained to the human who had been sitting safely with Kurumu in a tree since the fight had started. "you see I've got no True form, so anything is really."

"i think we should get Moka back to her dorm" Kurumu stated nervously as bat wings extended from her back and she flew mizore to the ground. "since I'm guessing nobody knows where her room is, I'll take her to mine."

"okay,just keep both of them safe." tsukune smiled as he handed the knocked out moka to kurumu. "seeya tomorrow." he declared happily as he jogged off towards the dorms as the sun set over the ocean. 


End file.
